


Thor Ragnarok

by simpbitch2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpbitch2/pseuds/simpbitch2
Summary: Following the plot of Thor Ragnarok and beyond, only including y/n as part of the story
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter follows the movie pretty exactly, but the next few chapters will diverge I promise :)
> 
> \+ if anyone has an idea for a better title please feel free to suggest it cause I can't name shit clearly

Thor was thinking. Not a common phenomenon, nor a particular favourite of his. Loki was always the brains of the operation, when he chose to not be so traitorous, leaving the easy task of being the brawn to the him.

His mother had told him that thinking out loud might help his concentration, or lack thereof. Which is why he decided to start narrating to himself. If you asked the God himself, he'd vehemently deny this, insisting he was talking to the strange alien skeleton opposite him.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Oh no! Thor's in a cage. How did this happen? Well, sometimes you have to get captured just to get a straight answer out of somebody. "

He'd thought his plan was a genius one, but the boredom of the cage was beginning to stretch time. He itched to escape, but waited patiently to face this new mysterious threat.

"It's a long story" He continued, "but basically I'm a bit of a hero. See, I spent some time on earth, fought some robots, saved the planet a couple of times. Then I went searching through the cosmos for some magic, colourful Infinity Stone things... didn't find any. That's when I came across a path of death and destruction which led me all the way here into this cage..." 

"Where I met you." He paused, looking up at the crumbling remains before him and scowling at the absence of conversational stimulation. 

The space is dark and cramped, with the soft red light of fire seeping through iron slats. Out of context, it may sound like a strange alien sauna, but unfortunately, not so relaxing.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" Ironically the answer was a strange metallic crunching of gears which broke the ominous silence. 

Thor barely had time to register the sudden sound before the cage's jaws open and he's falling. The stifling heat of the cavern is levelled by the cool air rushing past him. And the uncomfortable chains holding him unravel, loosening slightly as he falls.

The length of chain ends, abruptly halting his descent as Thor is left dangling six feet off the ground. He remembers Jane mentioning something back on Earth of a similar experience, and frowns, attempting to retrieve the memory.

Bungee jumping. That's what it was. She said it was on her bucket list. 

"Thor, Son of Odin." A deep voice calls out from behind him, the sound echoing throughout the cavernous space.

Painstakingly slowly, the chains spin him around to reveal Surtur, sat upon his throne. He's an intimidating figure at around eighteen feet tall with flesh of fire and demonic spiked horns protruding from his skull.

"Surtur. Son of a bitch...you're still alive!" Thor couldn't help but smile, the story of one of Odin's conquests being retold in his mind as he admired the villainous creature in all its glory. "I thought my father killed you, like, half a million years ago."

"I cannot die. Not until I fulfil my destiny and lay waste to your home." 

"You know, it's funny you should mention that," He replied, refusing to take the situation seriously. "Because I've been having these terrible dreams of late. Asgard up in flames, falling to ruins, and you Surtur are at the centre of all of them."

"Then you have seen Ragnarok, the fall of Asgard. The great prophecy--" 

"Hang on." Thor's view is slowly shifting. "Hang on." He repeats, the chains spinning him round with a reverberating creaking. "I'll be back around shortly. I really feel like we were connecting there." 

Finally, he's facing Surtur once more. " Okay, so, Ragnarok. Tell me about that. Walk me through it."

"My time has come. When my crown is reunited with the Eternal Flame, I shall be restored to my full might. I will tower over the mountains and bury my sword deep in Asgard's--"

Once again, the chains have started turning him. "Oh, hang on. Give it a second." This time, he attempts to swing his legs around in a childlike manner. "I swear I'm not even moving, it's just doing this on its own. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight." Surtur is back in view as he begins to speak. "You're going to put your crown into the Eternal Flame, and then you'll suddenly grow as big as a house--"

"A mountain!" He interrupts.

"The Eternal Flame that Odin keeps locked away on Asgard?"

Surtur grins, his evil expression enough to send most running. "Odin is not on Asgard. And your absence has left the throne defenceless."

This revelation elicits a concerned look from Thor, his mind racing through all the possibilities. He quickly smooths his face, focusing on the task at hand. "Okay, so where is it? This crown?"

"This," Surtur points towards the V-shaped horns upon his head, "is my crown, the source of my power." His pride is as overwhelming as his own stupidity.

"Oh, that's a crown? I thought it was a big eyebrow." Thor says, attempting to annoy the creature even further.

"It's a crown." He growls in response.

"Anyway, it sounds like all I have to do to stop Ragnarok is rip that thing off your head." He thinks out loud as Surtur rises to approach Thor, dragging his sword behind him. 

"But Ragnarok has already begun. You cannot stop it." He steps forward and grabs the chains, holding it so the two are face to face. "I am Asgard's doom, and so are you. All will suffer, all will burn."

The heat radiating off Surtur causes Thor to grimace like the creature simply has bad breath. "That's intense. To be honest, seeing you grow really big and set fire to a planet would be quite the spectacle. But it looks like I'm going to have to go with option B, where I burst out of these chains, knock that tiara off your head and stash it away in Asgard's vault."

His voice lowers as he speaks, taking on a more threatening demeanour.

"You cannot stop Ragnarok. Why fight it?"

Pleased with his speech and ready for battle, he opens his hand behind his back. "Because that's what heroes do."

Nothing happens.

"Wait, sorry." He looks back to Surtur, frowning at his failed attempt. "I didn't time that right."

There's a few seconds of painful silence as Surtur watches Thor waiting, straining to hear the distant familiar sound of the hammer approaching. "And, now!" 

Behind him is a thundering crash as Mjolnir breaks through one of the walls, demanding Surtur's attention and allowing Thor to push his arms out, breaking free from the chains in time to grab Mjolnir. 

Thor leaps back, savouring his newfound freedom and the weight of his weapon in his hand. He flings it at Surtur, smashing the giant in the face before returning. 

"You have made a grave mistake, Odinson."

Around him, the walls come alive as a seemingly infinite swarm of demonic creatures scuttle down to their leader's aid. 

The God shrugs, "I make grave mistakes all the time. Everything seems to work out." 

A bone-chilling roar emerges from somewhere within the shadows, which Thor recognises as a fire dragon with a shudder. The fire demons surge forward as he leaps into the air, bounces off a large stone wall and slams back into the ground. 

The resulting shockwave knocks back the legion of fire demons as the distant dragon becomes not so distant. It edges forward and strains against its chain leash. 

Surtur thrusts his hands towards the God, producing a humongous projectile wall of fire that illuminates the cave with a violent roar, reminiscent to the approaching dragon.

Thor spins Mjolnir fast enough to create a shield, allowing the fire wall to burn past him and fizzle out. 

He is given little time to recover as Surtur launches forward, engaging him in ferocious hand-to-hand combat. The two are almost evenly matched as each lands powerful shots, sending sparks of both fire and electricity into the air.

Thor is aware that the next wave of fire demons are approaching, and backs off from Surtur to knock a few down. He knows that they'll overwhelm him soon, but refuses to leave until the Crown is in his hands. 

A distant handful of demonic cries draws his attention as both he and Surtur pause to turn towards the source of the noise. Thor refuses to hope until one of the creatures is launched. Its body landing only a few feet away, creating a gap in the swarm.

Your eyes meet for a brief second before you turn to slice through one of the demons. 

"Y/N?" Thor's booming voice calls to you, as though he's checking you're not some kind of hope fuelled mirage.

"Yup." There's little time to respond in battle, but you spare a second to acknowledge your old friend.

"What are you doing here?" His laugh bounces off the walls, followed by a deafening clanging sound you can only assume was caused by Mjolnir. 

"There's time for that later!" 

You continue to keep the demons at bay, allowing Thor to slip behind Surtur and take out his knees. Then he launches high in the air and summons a blinding lightning bolt, descending with all his power. 

Your attention is occupied until the flow of creatures slows and you turn to Thor, who has strapped the crowned skull to his back. He grins at you, his happiness a contrast to the heap of Surtur's charred bones behind him. 

"Ready to go?" You ask, watching as the fire demons regroup and reinforcements start to flood in.

He nods, thrusting Mjolnir into the air as you run over to grab hold of his arm. He turns to look down at you, "Just like old times!" You roll your eyes, bracing for the Bi-Frost to surround you. "Heimdall." He calls out to the ceiling of rock above. "I know it's been a while, but I could use a fast exit!"

Nothing. The two of you stand there as the Fire Demons advance. "I never would have guessed that a man who can see all would be late." You muttered as Thor raised Mjolnir into the air again.

"Heimdall?"

A loud snapping sounds from behind you as the Fire Dragon breaks free of its chain. "Err... Thor." You smack his arm, turning his attention to the new rapidly growing threat. 

His face drops. "Hold on." He commands, starting to spin the hammer round. 

Suddenly, you're being dragged through the air faster than you can comprehend, holding onto Thor's arm with an iron grip. Mjolnir smashes through the ceiling, chunks of rock falling all around you...

Then, the sudden impact of the ground as you land on a craggy surface, both disoriented and singed from the experience. 

"I hate it when you do that..." You sigh, waiting for the spinning to stop. Sitting up, you see Thor frantically patting out the flames travelling up his cloak. 

He ignores you, opting to raise Mjolnir once more. "Heimdall, come on." With a groan, you stand as the ground begins to shake. 

Thor backs up to stand beside you, as the rock starts to crack and give way. Then, an unforgettable boom as the fire dragon breaks through the surface with an ear-splitting roar. 

You watch helplessly while your mind runs through any resemblance of a plan. Before you can suggest one, however, Thor launches Mjolnir into its mouth. The fearsome beast is weighed down, and flails around in a futile attempt to break free.

"We're running out of options." You yell to him, watching as fire demons pour through the cracks created by the dragon. 

"I know." He turned to meet your eyes with an apologetic stare." And I know you're not going to like this." 

"Just do whatever." You waved your hand dismissively, unwilling to let the army get any closer. 

Thor took a few paces back before he began to run at you. He stretched his hand out behind him and the plan became apparently clear. 

You gripped onto his waist, as his hand closed round the hammer and he flung it forward. Your feet left the ground as you gradually flew higher into the air and forwards faster. 

You didn't dare look back as you reached top speed, but could guess the dragon was right on your heels. Any minute now you'd either feel the excruciating burn of its flames, of the sharp puncture of its teeth. 

Suddenly, blinding light engulfs you. The Bi-Frost, finally! 

* * *

You stagger around for a second, the steps now echoing on the shiny observatory floor. A large (and indescribably disgusting squelch) warns you to move out the way a few seconds prior to the dragon's decapitated head sliding in after you. 

It trails blood and guts, drenching the room in purple gore and a foul stench. You hear two distant shrieks, and look up to see two women rushing out, and away from the head.

"Girls!" A man's voice calls after them. He's a short bald man, wearing silver blue armour, but more importantly, he's holding onto Heimdall's sword. "Well well, look who decided to pop in. Thanks for scaring away my company and drenching my workplace in brains." He sneered sarcastically. 

"Your workplace?" You repeat in confusion.

"Who are you?" Thor asks, striding towards him. 

"Don't you remember? I'm Skurge. We fought together on Vanaheim."

"Right." He clearly doesn't remember, but silences the man. "Where's Heimdall?" 

"That traitor. No one knows, he's a fugitive of the throne." 

"Traitor?" Thor turns to you, his face mirroring your own bewilderment at this revelation.

"Yeah, you see, Odin charged Heimdall with negligence of duty but he disappeared before the trial." You'd heard enough, and started to walk towards the exit as he continued. "Hard to catch a guy who can see everything in the Universe."

Something was very wrong here, you decided. 

"Sure." Was Thor's only response as he jogged after you. "Y/N wait, I'll give you a lift." He raised his hammer with a smile. 

"I'm fine thanks. I've had enough of that for today." You nodded your head towards the hammer, already feeling dizzy at the thought. 

"Okay, well." He patted your shoulder, though it felt more like a punch. "We'll catch up soon, yes?" 

You smiled. "Sure." 

"Hold on." Came Skurge's voice. "I'm supposed to announce your arrival." But he was too late. Thor was gone before he could be stopped.

You ignored Skurge as he sighed, and began the long run down the Rainbow bridge, opting to take your time. 

Asgard lay before you in its glowing majesty, with The Royal Palace sticking out the centre like a beacon of gold light. You hadn't been home in a very long time, and allowed your eyes to trail across the city with pride and warmth. 

Every time you arrived, its beauty would take your breath away as though for the first time. Everything about your home could only be described as impressive. The only place that compared had been Earth, which you occasionally frequented after you'd initially visited to retrieve Thor.

Though now, the only place that you wanted to be was in your room. Odin had granted you residency towards the outskirts of the palace in return for your service as a guard, should it ever be required. With no other family or friends, you'd gratefully accepted, and gradually had grown to think of the royal family as friends. 

However, upon hearing that Odin had essentially banished Heimdall, the King no longer felt like the man you'd grown to know and respect. 

You needed time to think, to recover, and to prepare. For you could feel something coming.


	2. 2

As Thor confronted Odin, who would soon be revealed as Loki, you returned to your room and removed your armour for the first time in a long while. You flinched while removing the breastplate all too aware of a cut across your right shoulder.

It'd need to be treated, but the idea of searching for a medic was unappealing, so you continued to change into a dark red dress. The fabric was soft, and you relished in the weightless feeling that came with removing your armour. Although you'd always preferred the security accompanying it, sometimes the lack of burden from wearing a dress was preferable. 

Now was one of those times. When you were littered in bruises, when your muscles ached and your joints groaned with every movement. 

For now, sleep was a priority. You closed the curtains after taking one last look at the balcony and the view it overlooked. As a reminder that you were home, and able to relax. No longer lost on some foreign planet or fearing for your safety. It'd been a long while since you'd last felt so at ease. The room was shrouded in peaceful darkness, and however eerie it was after spending so long in chaos went unnoticed as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

* * *

"y/n...." 

"Y/N!" 

"Heimdall..?" 

Everything was dark and disorientated. You were asleep. And yet you heard his voice call out.

"Heimdall!" You were louder this time, and listened to your own voice echo throughout the cavernous dream.

Something moved out the corner of your eye. You turned on your heels to see Heimdall standing in front of you. He was close enough for you to see every detail on his stoic face. To notice every new scratch, to examine the fear in his eyes.

"You need to wake up now."

"Why?" Seeing Heimdall scared inspired many worried of your own. "What's coming?" You corrected yourself.

"Hela." 

"Who?" You asked, before changing to a more relevant question. "Why am I needed?"

"That I do not understand yet, but you must trust me when I say that Asgard and much of the Universe's fate lands in both her hands and your own."

"No pressure then." You smirked. The weight behind his words were not something you wanted to consider. Not yet.

"Most importantly-" He began before his voice became muffled and his image began to fade.

"Heimdall? I can't hear you anymore." Panic settled deep in your chest as you felt the pull of reality. You were waking up.

"Do not let-" He attempted once again, but the darkness was closing in and gradually your senses were returning.

* * *

"Don't let what happen?" You asked the ceiling, momentarily unaware that your eyes had opened and you were awake.

It was still light outside, but you could guess a couple hours had passed. 

Heimdall's warning replayed in your head as you pulled the breastplate over the top of your dress in an act of caution. You had no idea what was coming, and couldn't afford to go outside with no protection whatsoever. However, panicking the people unnecessarily wasn't an option either, so you settled for the singular piece of armour, and only took your Dragonfang sword.

It was the weapon you chose to keep at home, its value worth more to you than any other sword you possessed. The Dragonfang sword belonged to the Valkyries, and was an honour to own. 

Loki had given it to you. Mostly to spite his brother, who was a self proclaimed "huge fan" of the all women group. But you also wanted nothing more than to be a part of the Valkyries, and gratefully accepted the sword. It was light enough that you could strap it to your leg and keep out of view, but easily accessible. 

While preparing, you came up with a plan and attempted to follow it through, only to be halted on the first step.  
"Odin was actually Loki all this time, can you believe it?!" The woman exclaimed. "I was here as Thor threatened the King, or I guess his brother- and honestly I thought he'd gone mad." 

You paused to absorb this new information before regaining composure to ask your original question. "Do you know where I can find Thor?" 

"Oh..." The woman stopped to think. "I think he went to Earth to find Odin." She explained, then added, "Real Odin I mean." 

Sighing, you thanked her and excused yourself, forming a new plan in your head.

Step one: go to the Bi-Frost and threaten Skurge, if necessary, to send you to where Thor had travelled with Loki.  
Step two: find them and explain what Heimdall had said  
Step three: request that Thor helps you locate and reinstate Heimdall   
Step four: work out what it is you have to do, and who Hela is

To you, it seemed failproof, but chose to hasten your pace to a run upon reaching the Rainbow bridge. You knew Earth well enough to guess that finding the two of them could be a challenge, especially if they had chosen to change clothes. You hadn't the time to consider clothes. Now, as you ran towards the observatory, the red dress blowing behind you, it's dark coloured material stood out from the bridge like a blood splatter. 

You kept your gaze down, watching the rhythmic thudding of your feet until a loud boom resonated through the air. The vibrations reached you on the bridge and dragged your attention to the observatory. 

Someone had arrived through the Bi-Frost.

You were about halfway across, and sped up even more, praying that it was the two brothers, and if you were lucky, Odin. Unharmed.

Barely a minute later and you were close enough to see neither of the three Gods. You slowed to a walk, observing as the new arrival summoned two black daggers and launched them at a couple of the men posed to attack. Then a third at Skurge, who crumpled to the ground with a groan.

You didn't need to be told who this was. The cold chill of recognition that passed through you was enough of an indication. This was Hela. This was the woman Heimdall had warned you about. And now, her gaze was fixed on you.

Frozen at the entrance, your body screamed to unsheathe the sword and attack her. Your mind told you to stay perfectly still. The latter won as she sauntered towards you. 

"You look like a smart girl with good survival instincts. How would you like a job?" Hela's voice was deep and raspy from disuse, but the undertone held the power of a great leader. 

You remained silent until she was no more than a metre away from you. Illuminated by natural light, you were able to see how pale her skin was, see the veins trailing across her exposed shoulders like branches. 

Her eyes were ice cold and lifeless, like death itself. The darkness surrounding them gave the image of a sickly person, but you knew not to underestimate her. The helmet she wore enforced her threatening image, its horn like spikes both eye-catching and terrifying.

Assuming you were complicit in your silence, she walked to stand beside you, facing Asgard as she spoke. "I'm Hela," You turned your head to look at her, aware of the close proximity. "Goddess of Death. And you are?"

Kicked into action, you formulated a third plan in your mind. This one simple. Survive.

"Y/N. I serve the Royal family as a personal guard." Completely unaware of who you were talking to, but presumably someone intending to take the throne, you'd chosen your words carefully.

"Well then," She shifted her shoulders. "You serve me now." You could see her setting a goal as her eyes trailed over the city, similar to you only a few hours prior. "Come along." She walked forward determinedly, and you willingly followed.

"So, Y/N. Tell me about yourself." She didn't spare so much as a glance back at you. But there was vague interest in her voice.

"Well," You thought carefully about what to tell her. "I was born to a family of farmers who left me alone in the city when they couldn't afford another mouth to feed. I learnt to fend for myself and was eventually recruited for training by one of the guards."

"Your family abandoned you?" She questioned, her voice slightly lower. Your eyes flickered to her face, she appeared deep in thought.

"Yes they did." You'd never been ashamed, or denied it. "But I let go of my anger towards them a long time ago." 

"Why?" She was back to emotionless.

"I don't know." You answered honestly. "I guess... it's a waste to give such a strong emotion to people who clearly never cared or thought about me..."

She stalled for a second, allowing you to walk alongside her as she removed her helmet. "Sensible." She muttered, eyebrows raised thoughtfully. 

Your eyes flickered to her long dark hair, taking in the woman's general appearance. She was undeniably beautiful, but mostly just intimidating.

You noticed suddenly the thundering steps ahead, and the gentle rumble as Asgard's ships gathered, stationed above the entrance. Still, Hela's pace did not slow, and therefore, neither did yours.

* * *

"It's come to my attention that you don't know who I am." She addressed the armies of Asgard facing her down without fear or doubt. You stood behind, unable to meet the eyes of Asgard's finest warriors. Had you woken any later, you'd be standing amongst them.

"I am Hela, Odin's first born, Commander of the legions of Asgard and rightful heir to the throne, and the Goddess of death." She paused for effect, allowing her words to sink in. You noticed a few of the soldiers bristle at the title 'of death'.

"My father is dead. As are the princes. You're welcome." She raised a hand and nodded with a smile.

You tried to ignore that part, unwilling to believe either Thor or Loki could be dead. Right now, they seemed your only true hope.

"We were once the seat of absolute power in the Cosmos. Our supremacy was unchallenged, yet Odin stopped at Nine Realms. Our destiny is to rule over all others. And I am here to restore that power. Kneel before me... and rise into the ranks of my great conquest."

This was the first you'd heard of her plan. It could be worse, you thought. But the power Asgard could hold would be excessive. 

"Whoever you are..." A man who you recognised as Hogun called out to her. "Whatever you've done, surrender now! Or we will show you no mercy!" His bravery was admirable.

"Whoever I am? Did you listen to a word I said?"

Despite the tension, you couldn't help but snort at the incredulous inflection in her voice. 

She turned towards you, shrugging as she continued "I thought they'd be happy to see me." She gestured towards the army before facing them once more and forming her headdress. "Fine."

You watched as she slaughtered them all with ease, showing neither a sign of exhaustion nor a morsel of regret. Her fighting style was hypnotic, like she was dancing between them. If they hadn't been your own people, you might've grown to respect her battle prowess.

In a mere five minutes, the field of men had been levelled. It's eerily quiet as she scans the battlefield, admiring her work. Slowly, you stepped down and ambled closer, trying desperately to block out the sight of the bodies covering most the ground by keeping your vision fixed on her.

"Oh, I've missed this." She inhaled deeply. "Still, it's a shame. Good soldiers dying for nothing... all because they couldn't see the future. Sad" 

A pair of arms wrapped around you causing a sharp intake of breath at the shock. A blade was pressed against your throat. The one survivor used you as a shield, manoeuvring to position you between him and Hela. She was watching with piqued interest.

"Oh look still alive." You caught a glimpse of Hogun behind you, severely injured but resilient as he attempted to use you as some kind of bargain for his life. "Change of heart?" She asked with a tilt of her head. 

"Go back to whatever cave you crept out of you evil demoness!" He spluttered out the words with a struggle. 

Hela was watching expectantly, and you knew this was some kind of a test. Either way, he would never make it out alive, you reasoned with yourself. 

Carefully, but quickly, you reached down for the concealed Dragonsfang. At the strained movement, you felt the blade lightly dig into your flesh, but paid it no attention as you plunged the weapon into Hogun's stomach.

He grunted upon impact tensing up until you removed the blade and he fell to the ground behind you, lifeless. Hela hummed in approval, before summoning a spike and impaling it on him for good measure. 

Your hand trailed up towards your neck and returned with a painting of blood. It wasn't deep nor a real danger, but the mark was a reminder that you had crossed the line. You'd watched the army be slaughtered, and made no move to stop her. From now on, the people of Asgard would consider you a traitor. 

"Let's go see my palace." 


	3. 3

Every minute spent with Hela you relaxed slightly, more certain about your own safety. For initially you had feared she was a psychopath, but as you ventured towards the palace you realised she was nothing of the sort. A power hungry, stone cold bitch, maybe. 

She didn't engage with any of the Asgardians. They fled screaming, or cowered in the alleyways as you made your way through the city. She ignored them all.

With the majority of the guards already lying dead on the ground, there was little protection at the palace. A few lone guards, completely unaware, had charged at her only to be impaled on two black blades. You had a feeling that if you stopped to check their faces, you'd recognise them both, but opted not to out of guilt.

"Does no one remember me?" Hela asked from further ahead. You followed her gaze towards the ceiling, looking at the depiction of Asgard's shining influence on the Nine Realms. There were images of bountiful harvests, shepherds with full flocks, common folk throwing parades for Asgard's army. And all of it surrounding the city, centred with its radiant golden glow.

"Has no one been taught our history? Look at these lies. Goblets and garden parties? Peace treaties?" 

You silently slipped beside her, looking at the mural in further detail. It was beautiful, but it didn't take a genius to notice some of the history must have been glossed over. 

Feeling brave, you asked. "What is the true history?" Barely above a whisper.

She was too lost in thought to answer. "Odin... proud to have it..." She summoned two black spikes, "ashamed of how we got it." and threw them both into the ceiling.

The mural cracked upon impact, the plaster coming lose and starting to fall down all around you. The larger chunks of it caused you to flinch as they landed mere feet away from where you were standing, but Hela remained vigilant, watching expectantly.

As the dust settled, and the new image was revealed, you peered back up at it. This one far more dark and sinister, depicting soldiers in battle, blood being spilt and a giant wolf. Odin was at the heart of this depiction, glorified and fearsome with a horned headdress similar to his daughters.

"We were unstoppable." She continued, though you couldn't tear your eyes away from mural. "I was his weapon in the conquest that built Asgard's empire. One by one, the realms became ours."

You were somewhat disturbed, but knew this was the truth of Asgard. You could feel it, deep rooted in the history but erased from view. You noticed Hela was looking at you now.

"But then, simply because my ambition outgrew his... he banished me, caged me, locked me away like an animal. Before that, Asgard's warriors were honoured, their bodies buried as heroes beneath this very place."

She beckoned you to follow her with a tilt of the head. You proceeded with caution. 

While walking, you dared to ask, "Where?" then clarified with "Where were you banished to?"

"Hel." She said simply. "One of the regions of Niflheim. A place that serves as home for the dead who are neither honoured nor dishonoured."

You shivered at the mention of the realm, knowing it to be a dark place. No one deserved to spend time there, especially not for as long as Hela must have. "I'm sorry." You found yourself saying, "I can't imagine what that must've been like."

Stopping in her tracks, she fixed you with a strange look. "Thanks?" She shrugged.

* * *

  
Descending the stairs to the vault, you peered around at all the items kept here. You'd not had the privilege to spend much time down here, and almost immediately abandoned following Hela to run over and admire one of the treasures.

This time, she sauntered after, walking over to the golden gauntlet you'd chosen to look at. "Fake." She announced, knocking it off the podium to your surprise.

"Most the stuff in here is fake." She moved onto the glowing blue box you recognised as the Casket of Ancient Winter. "Or weak." She continued.

Then to Surtur's skull. "Smaller than I thought it would be."

"Wasn't so small when it was on his head..." You muttered, obediently following a few steps behind. 

"That's not bad?" You glanced up to see she was pointing at the Tesseract, and shuddered at the memory of it in Loki's hands. Thor had told you the story of how Earth had suffered, and with the planet being a favourite of yours, you'd never quite forgiven the younger brother for that one.

"But this... The Eternal Flame."

The fire flickered in its chalice, and you watched with awe as she stuck her hand in the flame, then returned cupping green fire. Holding it out like a torch, she approached a large circular rune etching on the floor. 

You kept your distance as she summoned a hammer in her spare hand, raising it high above her head and then smashing the tool down to the floor. The entire room shook from the epicentre of the impact sight, where there was now a gaping chasm. 

"Want to see what true power looks like?"

You didn't reply as she looked down into the darkness below, and then with her hand aflame, leapt down into the chasm. You rushed over to peer down into the pitch black, able to spot Hela as she fell with the green flame illuminating her way.

She landed gracefully in the middle of the crypt, the light of the flame revealing the ornate burial place as the dust settled around her. The large circular room was filled with endless tombs, all containing the heroes of Old Asgard, now reduced to rotting skeletons, still proudly wearing their ancient Asgardian armour. 

Among them is a massive wolf, terrifying and monstrous, but equally as ancient and diminished. It remains in colossal chains wrapped around the bones of its paws, and Hela approaches with pity in her eyes.

"Fenris. My darling, what have they done to you?"

She steps back into the middle of the room, lifting the flaming hand above her head and then slamming it into the ground. "With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn!"

The fire spreads like a wave of power. Its green glow fills every corner of the room, reaches every dormant warrior. As the crypt is plunged into darkness once more, the skeletons start to shudder to life, slowly regaining their senses.

"I've missed you. I've missed you all." 

With the difficulty of a millennia of sleep, they stumble to life with the singular purpose to return to their commander. Fenris's eyes are lit by a sinister glow as he stands proudly before Hela, allowing her to softly pet the fur of his terrifying face. The Old Asgardians have returned.

* * *

Hela sits on the throne, shifting around trying to get comfortable. Her headdress is off and the usual scowl she wears is no where to be seen. She's proud, but at peace. You were standing facing the throne room and the door, from which a reoccurring thumping sounded. 

You were thinking about your next move. Running through everything you knew and how you could possibly use it to your advantage. 

When training with the guards, you'd been told your quick thinking was one of your strengths. "Anyone can swing a sword, but very few have a mind as sharp or tactical as yours." had been the exact words spoken to you. They'd stuck, and you'd only improved on the ability since. But now, as you stood alone in the throne room, your mind was blank.

"What is that noise?" Hela was irritated now by the banging at the door.

"Some of the people aren't exactly falling in line. There's a resistance trying to knock down the front gates." You explained, having caught sight of the small group earlier. 

Hela turned to a gathering of the skeletal warriors standing to the right and lazily waved her hand. They ran off to deal with it, leaving the two of you alone in the throne room (though you could hardly say the undead had previously made for good company).

"So then." She clapped her hands together, "tell me more about yourself. What are your ambitions? Any goals in life?" The fact she was making small talk was laughable.

"Well, my only goal thus far has been to survive, see as much of the known Universe as I can." You swallowed nervously, the rest of your answer trailing off in place of brutal honesty. "And it was to serve Asgard... though now I've learnt that my home was built on a lie so- I guess I need a new goal."

She was silent for a minute leaving you to instantly regret your words. 

"You're a strange one." She shook her head, then resting it in her hand casually. "I honestly expected I would've had to kill you by now. But instead you're... full of surprises." She narrowed her eyes. "I can tell there's something you're not telling me but we'll get to that later."

You realised she must've been watching you closely to notice your apprehension. The entire time you'd spent with her was also spent analysing Heimdall's words. They lingered in your head, placed doubt in your mind. You didn't know how to contact him, or have any chance to think about it. 

"When I was young every great King had an executioner." She begun, "Not just to execute people, but also to execute their vision." She gestured dramatically as you watched with amusement and suspicion. "But mainly to execute people. Still a great honour. I was Odin's executioner."

Hela holds out her hand and forms a double sided obsidian axe, offering it out. She's watching you with an unreadable look in her eyes, but not all to dissimilar to how a predator watches their prey.

Your hand brushed hers as you grabbed the axe. You could feel cold radiating from her skin but tried not to focus on it, instead gripping the handle and swinging the weapon round.

"And you will be mine." She finished, watching you gain familiarity with the weapon.

* * *

Hela allows you to leave her sight and do whatever you want, the trust she demonstrates taking you by surprise. And her trust is well placed, for you have no intention on leaving the planet. Instead, you make your way to the Observatory, checking that Heimdall hasn't returned.

To your delight, and then later dismay, the Bi-Frost sword is missing. It's a sign, that someone else is fighting back, that you're not alone. However, the idea of reporting back to Hela fills you with dread and anxiety.

You grant yourself a few minutes of peace, standing alone in the Observatory to gather your thoughts. Then, all of a sudden, you're not quite so alone.

There's a splash to your right. Your eyes dart open to be met with an entirely different landscape. You watch an Asgardian family from the city running across shallow water. Hot on their heels are a pair of Hela's sinister warriors, hunting them like a pack of wolves. After scrambling through a grove of trees, one of them runs into a tall immovable object.

Heimdall. He's stripped of his regal armour, wrapped in a cloak instead. 

"Excuse me." He gently pushes past the family and in one swift motion, draws the Bi-Frost sword, slashing through the group of skeletal warriors. They collapse to the ground, limp, their second life so suddenly ended.

Heimdall turned to the family. "Sorry about that. These bloody things are everywhere." He gestures a direction and explains something in a low voice, too quiet for you to pick up on. "Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute."

The family reverently thanked him before continuing on their way. Then, Heimdall acknowledges you.

"You must keep this a secret from Hela but you also must not worry. Asgard's people will be safe with me. Both Thor and Loki are alive, though very far away. They will return," He added, at your worried appearance. "and you will continue to work with Hela. Follow her every order, but most importantly, do not let her die."

"Why is her life my responsibility?" You asked quickly, aware that your vision was becoming tunnelled. The connection would be severed soon.

"That will be revealed in its own time."

You blinked, opening your eyes to see the familiar Observatory floor.

* * *

By the time you'd reached the palace, the sun was setting over Asgard. The streets were considerably emptier, however you could guess it was only partly due to the darkness closing in. Most Asgardians had probably fled the city, followed Heimdall to safety. You momentarily wished to join them. Leave behind the responsibility, the guilt, leave Hela herself.

Speaking of, the throne room was empty. For a second, you dreaded to think that she could've slaughtered the Asgardians, explaining the eerie silence settled over the city. Your pace quickened, attempting to locate her.

"Y/N" Her voice called out. "In here." 

With the hasty pace, you'd neglected to peer into the Dinning Hall, now noticing the Goddess sat at the head of the table. Lined up along the wooden surface was a vast display of food, enough to host a small feast. 

"Sit." She commanded, although not entirely threateningly. Taking the furthest seat possible, she rolled her eyes. "Not so far away." Reluctantly, you shifted up the table, a few seats to her right. 

Before helping yourself to food, you took a sip from a goblet, thankful for the alcoholic content. You needed the bravery. "I have some... bad news." You tipped back the rest of the drink, revelling in the burn.

She paused, slowly smiling. "Go ahead." 

"The Bi-Frost sword is missing." You risked a glance at her face. 

Hela's eyes were widened slightly, however the smile had not yet left. You should've been more scared as she sat, processing the information. but rather than the sensible fear, you were oddly calm. Somehow you knew no harm would come to you, at least, not right now. 

"Well," She leaned back in her seat. "We'll have to go searching for it tomorrow."

"Asgard also appears quieter. I believe some have evacuated the city." You carried on, "Towards the mountains, though I'm uncertain of where exactly."

She nodded, an admirably good listener. You could imagine her ruling alongside Odin, in fact, the position of authority suited her. 

Finally fully relaxed, you reached out to fill your plate. As did Hela. The entire circumstance was unimaginably strange, yet you both fell into a comfortable silence. Able to endure, perhaps even enjoy, each others company. 

You were also capable of holding a conversation with the Goddess. In fact, the talk flowed easily. She inquired about where you wanted to travel to, and in return she'd often disclose an anecdote about said location.

You'd ask about the history of Asgard, seeing as the majority of it had been covered up, and she'd eagerly recount her and Odin's many victorious conquests. 

The conversation continued long after you'd finished eating. Night had entirely descended over the planet, the only light emitted from the candles set along the table. In this lighting, the Goddess appeared a vision of elegance.

Her skin had gained more colour, the unhealthy pale pigment replaced. She remained incredibly thin, but with the life returning to her eyes and her hair having regained its glossy appearance, the thinner figure suited her better.

"You're staring." Her deep voice broke the temporary trance you'd been placed under. You could hear the mockery in her voice, but also the deep-set distrust.

"You look healthier. Is that from being back on Asgard?" 

"Yes..." She drawled, the growing darkness making her drowsier, and you braver, apparently. "Asgard is the source of my power."

Observing that the discussion drawing to a close and fearful of what else you might do or say, you excused yourself and bid her goodnight. 


	4. 4

Early morning sunlight filtered in through a gap in the curtains. For a split second, you believed it was a normal day. That you'd returned to find Asgard as you left it, in a constant state of bliss. 

This, however, was clearly a fabrication of the mind. A ploy to grant yourself five more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, you were conscious enough to remember that Hela, the Goddess of death was lurking somewhere in the palace. That the people of Asgard had begun to flee the city, electing the uncertainty of Heimdall's mountain refuge over their own home. And that you alone were tasked with keeping Hela alive.

Exhaling a deep breath, and pinching the bridge of your nose, you sat up in bed. You dragged yourself round the room, finding as many ways as possible to slow your morning routine. The delayed start allowed you time to brace yourself for whatever was waiting outside the security of your bedroom door. Still, while walking towards the door you felt entirely unprepared.

With a calming breath, you turned the door handle, and to your surprise, found yourself face to face with the Goddess. 

Her fist was frozen in mid air, prepared to knock at the door. She had been equally as rattled by the sudden confrontation, postured motionless before she regained her composure. "You're needed, executioner."

It was the first time she'd used the title, and a cold sense of dread flooded through you. In response, you nodded, reaching to grab the axe and following her out. Neither said a word as you were lead through the palace and out into the city.

Around a hundred Asgardians were gathered in the plaza closest to the palace. The city was practically in ruins, and the people didn't look any better. They were exhausted, scared like a flock of sheep being forcefully pushed towards the edge of a cliff. 

Patrolling the perimeter was a handful of Hela's warriors. Fenris also stood guarding, his ferocious glare travelling across each person, daring someone to try and retaliate. You and Hela joined him on the raised ground looking down at the group as an unsettling feeling began to cultivate in your stomach. 

Hela was wearing her headdress now. In the morning light, as she stood in her position of authority, you noticed that the newly discovered elegant version from yesterday had been replaced by the familiar yet terrifying visage. A uniquely unexpected feeling of longing arose. You could almost say that you missed the softer side of the goddess. 

"Asgardians, some misguided soul has stolen the Bi-Frost sword. And I intend to find out where it is. Executioner."

At the cue, you stepped forward, the unsettled feeling only growing.

"Well?" She announced to the audience, "Has anyone got a confession they'd like to make?" You prayed that someone would give her some information, for the alternative seemed worse. "No? Shame." Her eyes scanned the crowd, singling out someone.

She pointed to the young woman with shiniest blonde hair and the most innocent blue eyes. "You." She snarled. 

At the command, two of the warriors pushed through the crowd to grab her. She struggled to escape, members of the group attempting to push them away, but to no avail. The woman was dragged kicking and screaming to the ground before you, where she was thrown down. 

The woman looked up at you, from her hands and knees. She was trembling violently, her eyes pleading with you for mercy. You noticed you were also shaking, but reaffirmed your grip on the axe. 

You prayed again, that something might intervene, but slowly lost hope as the axe raised above your head. Sparing one last glance towards Hela, you saw the anticipation in her eyes, the sick entertainment she gained from the experience. Holding tightly to the handle, you moved back slightly, ready to swing down and-

"Wait!" A man emerged from the crowd, reaching the front to directly address Hela. "I know where the sword is."

Both you and the woman sighed as you dropped the axe, appreciating the finality of the thud it made upon hitting the ground. It was over. Ignoring your instincts, and breaking the feigned indifference, you lowered your hand to grasp the woman's, helping her up. You muttered a very quiet apology before she tugged her hand away like she'd been burnt and ran back to disappear amongst the crowd.

"Executioner!" Hela barked. You jumped into action, picking up the axe and jogging after her as she walked with purpose. The man had told her the location of the refuge, and that the sword was with Heimdall. For the first time, you saw a flicker of concern cross her face. Heimdall was a formidable opponent.

* * *

The journey to the Hidden Stronghold was fast-paced. You'd heard of the secret fortress buried within the mountains, but had never sought it out. A few of the undead warriors accompanied you, obediently lined up behind like soldiers heading into battle. Hela lead the way with you staying a few steps behind, keeping your head down. 

It gave you time to think. To revaluate, or rather reaffirm everything you knew and had learnt about Hela. 

She was the Goddess of Death. A merciless, power-hungry woman who could only see opportunity in her home on Asgard. Opportunity for her to grow an unnecessarily authoritarian empire. Opportunity to rule over the Cosmos. And you'd convinced yourself this was acceptable. That ambition was important, and that this could be no bad thing if done right. 

The harsh truth is that you wanted to see Hela happy, and if it was as the Queen of Asgard, and many more realms to follow, then so be it.

Although with the recent revelation about your job as Executioner, this desire had faded. The sick feeling endured. The possibility that you could've murdered the woman had Hela requested it, or rather the thought of what you were capable of doing at her command terrified you. The Cosmos would only suffer with her reign.

Eventually Hela stopped, leaving you nearly crashing into her. You took in the surroundings, seeing you were deep within the mountains, shrouded in shadows. There was a gap to your right, an endless drop that faded into darkness. The rock walls either side were steep, and carved into the the wall opposite was the door. 

The door towered over you, the same colour as the mountain face, but contained the beautiful carving of the mythical tree, Yggdrasil. You were admiring the work when several long, thin black lances were launched at the frame, burrowing themselves into crevices on the mountainside. The culprit had her hands raised, summoning all her focus and energy to shake the lances, puncturing cracks into the door and splitting the rock apart. 

The whole mountain begins to rumble and groan, like it was a giant living creature under attack. Then suddenly, the rock gave way. The door fell across the ravine with an avalanche of rock and debris, creating a bridge across. 

Hela wastes no time in stepping onto the newly created platform, indicating for you to follow. But as the dust clears and you draw closer to the Hidden Stronghold, the silence is overwhelming. 

You're relieved to see it devoid of life.

Switching your expression back into one of disappointment, you follow Hela as she walks in, the guards left standing on the other side of the ravine. You're alone with the Goddess once more. You didn't dare speak, but lingered nearby as she took in the room, the objects scattered around suggesting the place had been evacuated recently. 

"Guess you can't catch a man by surprise if he can see everything in the universe." You murmur. Attempting to offer consolidation of some kind.

"I guess not." She agrees, her shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

A loud gong sounds. It cuts through the silence, demanding your attention. Though far away, the deep note resonates across the land. You can guess it's coming from the palace. Someone has returned, whether it be Thor, Loki or someone else entirely you don't know. But suddenly, you don't feel quite so alone.

Meanwhile, Thor sat patiently on the throne, his mind wandering as he awaited his sister's arrival. He thought about the chaos the city was in, the carnage Hela had already caused. 

The missing guards currently occupied his attention. Briefly he thought about Y/N. "Was she still alive? Had she escaped with Heimdall or fought and met a valiant end?" The latter was not something he wanted to consider, and nor would he be given time to ponder it.

Hela had arrived.

* * *

You stayed hidden from view as the siblings reunited, watching patiently for the awaiting confrontation. Although Hela now paraded across the Throne Room with an easy-going smile painted upon her face, you knew she was mildly anxious as she'd been silent the entire journey back. You'd found it endearing, but then retracted this feeling as you remembered that neither were allowed to die. One due to obligation, the other due to your friendship. 

"Sister." Thor is angry, struggling to keep his temper at bay.

"You're still alive."

"I love what you've done with the place." He ignores her statement, gesturing to the mural above. "Redecorating, I see."

"It seems our father's solution to every problem was to cover it up."

"Or to cast it out." That hits a nerve. You can't help but feel pity for Hela, though you can imagine she'd despise you for it. 

The tension is growing, and you can tell that someone will make the first move any minute. Your time as Hela's ally is drawing to a close, and you believe you're ready to re-join Asgard by betraying her. You only hope it won't end in death.

The sound of your footsteps is painfully loud, and reverberates all through the grand space.

"Y/N?" Thor sits up straighter, refusing to relinquish his seat, but aching to confirm your presence. 

"Yup." 

"You're alive." He cracks a smile and a fraction of hope reignites his eyes. There are many things he wants to say. To run, to hide, to stay and fight alongside him, but the God knows he can't be so selfish. "You need to join our people. Get out of here, Y/N."

"She's fine where she is." Hela asserts coldly, meeting your eyes with a glare that conveys her message. Stay put.

You're caught between the two Gods, neither fully understanding who's side you're on. Thor has your allegiance, but the prospect of leaving Hela is not an attractive one. She looks between you and Thor, analysing your body language, the way you're looking at him. Yet your reluctance to obey his command has her hesitating. 

Thor's trust in you is visible, the thought of betrayal not even crossing his mind. The years long friendship, the many battles you've fought together leaves him confident, completely believing you will do as he requested and allow him to fight her alone. His message also contained a second meaning. Join our people and help them to escape with as few casualties as possible. 

And you want to help, you really do. But the expectant way Hela is watching you, and the fear that comes with betrayal has you frozen in place...


End file.
